


Daylight

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009svalentine.html">St. Valentine's Meme, extra (yuffie) 10. The morning light has the scent of hope</a></p><p>Di colpo, seppe perfettamente dove si trovava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

Akihito scivolò nel dormiveglia, infastidito dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra; per un orribile istante pensò di trovarsi ancora nel covo di Arbatov, ma poi una serie di sensazioni lo riportarono alla realtà: era su un letto soffice e le lenzuola odoravano di fresco e, soprattutto, sentiva un respiro accanto a lui. Per la prima volta da settimane, non era quello di una guardia, né di un estraneo: era un ritmo familiare, anche se l’aveva sentito solo un paio di volte, fino a quel momento. Di colpo, seppe perfettamente dove si trovava. E sorrise, continuando a tenere gli occhi ben chiusi.


End file.
